Mécanique des Anges
by Paru Cafe
Summary: Après une terrible chute qui lui fait perdre l'usage de ses jambes, Miku fait le vœu que chaque humain puisse être rattrapé par quelqu'un ou quelque chose lorsqu'ils tombent, moralement ou physiquement. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que ce souhait formulé lors d'un état à demi-comateux changerait autant le monde. Miku/Luka.


******titre** Mécanique des Anges  
**sommaire **Après une terrible chute qui lui fait perdre l'usage de ses jambes, Miku fait le vœu que chaque humain puisse être rattrapé par quelqu'un ou quelque chose lorsqu'ils tombent, moralement ou physiquement. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que ce souhait formulé lors d'un état à demi-comateux changerait autant le monde.**  
****pairing** Miku/Luka et puis d'autres je sais pas encore lol**  
****rating **K+

**a/n** je devrais pas oula, je devrais paaaaaas. Écrire cette histoire lorsque j'en ai autant d'autres sur le feu, ça relève de la mission suicide. Surtout lorsque je m'attendais vraiment pas à cette masse de travail en première. Mais bon. Ca me trottait dans la tête depuis juin. Fallait que j'extériorise. Yura m'a poussée à le faire du coup c'est sa faute. En attendant vous pouvez vous contenter de ça ?

**Note** J'adore glisser des tas de références (cachées ou moins subtiles). Vous les trouvez vous gagnez un truc mais je sais pas quoi mais définitivement vous gagnez quelque chose. J'y réfléchirai.

***Paru Café**

* * *

.

.

.

**Mécanique des Anges**

_Prologue_

.

.

.

* * *

C'était un vrai paysage de carte postale.

Les routes goudronnées se faisaient avaler par les arbres penchés en enchevêtrement de branches, et ne menaient toujours qu'aux plus hauts points où la vue était époustouflante. Formée d'un volcan endormi, recouvert de végétation foisonnante, la petite île de cinq mille habitants était étranglée dans un étau d'eau lumineuse et de collines pentues. Le seul moyen de rejoindre le continent était de prendre un ferry qui partait au moins toutes les trois heures. Deux lignes de bus assuraient la circulation un peu partout, et grimpait jusqu'au point culminant de l'île où étaient situés le hangar des bus et l'unique lycée local.

Même ici, on n'échappait au triste préfabriqué blanc, tendance verre, plastique et bois. La cour de récréation était fermée par un grillage de fer dont la peinture craquelait. De gros parpaings étaient disposés perpendiculairement au sol de béton pour faire office de bancs.

Une brise faisait flotter les rideaux de la classe et les pupitres brillaient tous, récemment nettoyés par deux jeunes filles de corvée de ménage durant l'intercours.

Miku était installée à son bureau, le regard rivé vers la mince ligne que formait la mer à l'horizon, ce depuis la fenêtre, et écoutait d'une oreille le discours extasié de Gumi. Celle-ci s'était assise sur le pupitre d'en face et s'était retournée sur sa chaise, le balai-serpillère faisant office de micro.

Elle mimait avec enthousiasme une idole devant son public, tirant un sourire distrait à sa camarade aux cheveux turquoise. Gumi se leva brusquement et effectua une courbette qui arracha plusieurs applaudissements amusés de la part de Miku.

- Tu le feras un jour, encouragea Miku. J'en suis certaine !

- Devenir une idole de la chanson ? demanda Gumi toute essoufflée.

Miku hocha la tête, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Gumi gonfla les joues en la voyant ainsi.

- Oh, ne crois pas que je vais juste m'en sortir avec des mielleuses chansons d'amour pour mijaurées, hein !

- Ben, y a que ça que chantent les idoles, franchement.

- Non ! Je vais dénoncer des injustices ! s'écria Gumi en brandissant son balai (et éclaboussant Miku au passage). Je ferai... enfin, ce sera pas des chansons d'amour. Faudrait que je me trouve un nom d'abord. Gumi juste, c'est moche.

- Quelque chose du genre de _Lady Gugu_ ? pouffa Miku.

- Ouais, et pourquoi pas _Gumina and The Diamonds_ ? se récria Gumi.

Miku éclata de rire, suivie de près par Gumi qui en conclut à quel point l'idée était ridicule. Elle posa sa tête sur le bureau, pas vexée le moins du monde, Miku partageait sa passion pour la chanson et l'envie de devenir une artiste. Leur Eldorado, c'était le continent qui offrait tant d'opportunités.

La main de Miku vint attraper la sienne sous le pupitre. Un étrange sourire étirait ses lèvres et Gumi serra fort ses doigts.

- Je te suivrai, va, murmura Miku. Quand tu seras idole.

- Toi aussi tu deviendras une star, Miku. On te remarque où que tu ailles. T'as cette présence.

- Plaisante pas avec ça. J'ai déjà du mal à regarder nos camarades de classe dans les yeux, et pourtant ils sont pas méchants, ils sont même super sympa.

Gumi haussa les épaules.

- T'es juste un peu timide, mais c'rien ça, ça s'soigne.

Un nouveau sourire, plus joyeux cette fois, illumina le visage de Miku.

- Bah ! Si tu veux devenir une star, faudrait déjà que tu lâches cet accent de campagnard !

Leurs rires furent entrecoupés par la sonnerie de fin des cours. Miku se chargea de reprendre leur sac tandis que Gumi rangeait le matériel de nettoyage. Les couloirs étaient presque déserts, à l'exception de quelques étudiants en train de terminer de lustrer le parquet ou les tableaux noirs.

Une fois par mois, il fallait que le lycée soit encore plus propre qu'à l'ordinaire, car le principal venait faire une inspection générale, et tout le monde connaissait son obsession pour la propreté, au point qu'on l'avait surnommé Corporal Clean, en référence à un manga en plein essor, même de leur côté.

Dehors l'air sentait la mer, et les quelques nuages se faisaient trouer par des rayons de soleil en déclin.

On était fin août, elle était en première, faisait des arts plastiques et des langues au détriment des mathématiques qu'elle avait joyeusement abandonné. Elle nourrissait un rêve secret, partagé avec une poignée d'amis. Elle souffrait de ces petits malheurs d'adolescents, qu'il ne faut pas prendre à la légère et certainement pas en riant. Miku était juste une fille normale, la tête remplie de notions abstraites qu'on lui avait enseigné depuis son enfance, et qui balançait entre ses rêves et ses aspirations. Elle était dotée d'une voix et d'une présence qui la propulserait sur le devant de la scène si elle en faisait l'effort, mais, Miku aimait cet endroit. C'était certes moins brillant que le continent, mais son île avait un air chaleureux, que ce soit à cause des rares voitures qui ne roulaient guère plus vite que 30 km/h ou des enfants qui recevaient une petite poule pondeuse à deux ans et demi par tradition. Les pères et les frères qui rentraient soit de l'école, du bureau, ou du port de pêche avec chacun un grand sourire et un présent dans les mains. La liste pourrait durer des siècles. C'était son petit univers. Elle craignait que les lumières éblouissantes des idoles ne l'aveuglent au point qu'elle en oublie d'où elle venait.

Gumi la quitta sur la fourche d'habitude, l'une d'un côté et l'autre du sien. Miku resserra sa prise sur son sac et prit une inspiration. La rue où se trouvait sa maison semblait bien trop triste depuis que les Kagamine avaient commencé à empaqueter les cartons.

Ses deux amis d'enfance allaient déménager pour un pays qu'on apercevait à peine sur une carte du monde. Rin et Len étaient ses petits voisins qu'elle avait farouchement protégé des autres enfants du quartier, à l'époque. Ces deux têtes blondes excentriques avaient déconcerté tout leur entourage, sauf Miku, extrêmement intéressée par leur mentalité bien en avance sur leur âge.

Ses pas la menèrent directement en face de leur portail; surprise, elle cligna des yeux et se réprimanda pour son sentimentalisme. Après les cours, Miku avait toujours eu l'habitude de rentrer chez les Kagamine plutôt que chez elle, appelant leur foyer sa "deuxième maison".

Prise d'une profonde mélancolie, elle s'éloigna sans un regard en arrière. Une colère sourde monta en elle, et elle ne savait pas vers qui la diriger. Rin et Len n'y étaient pour rien : elle avait vu dans leurs yeux la prière silencieuse adressée à leurs parents, suppliant de changer d'avis, et plusieurs fois ils s'étaient montrés plus communicatifs envers Miku, comme pour s'excuser de déménager. Ce n'était ni la faute des parents Kagamine, ni même du patron de cette entreprise à Vestaravág qui leur offrait un travail exceptionnel.

Mais Miku était triste.

Même Gumi et son support inconditionnel ne suffisait pas à lui remonter le moral. Même pas les bêtises qu'elle lisait sur Internet, cette vidéo de chats ninjas, ni même ses parents, ni même ses nombreux rituels de bonne humeur qu'elle appliquait chaque jour. Croiser ce garçon à l'écharpe tricotée et aux cheveux bleus dans le hangar à bus ne suffisait plus. Chanter sous la douche ne suffisait plus. Rêver du continent ne suffisait plus.

La colère rend malaisé le refoulement des sentiments. Aussi, Miku balança son sac sur son perron et se mit à courir à toute vitesse.

Elle dévala les pentes et fonça à travers les champs, se répétant les consignes de leur professeur de sport. On inspire. On expire. Un pied devant l'autre, décolle bien le talon du sol.

Le vent fouettait sur ses joues et emmêlait ses cheveux. Mais elle était bien.

.

.

.

Une fois rentrée de nouveau, en sueur et complètement hors d'haleine, elle se sentait mieux. Bien mieux.

* * *

x.x.x

* * *

.

.

.

- Alors, tu viens avec moi ?

Miku cligna les yeux.

- Pardon ?

Gumi poussa un soupir excédé en enfonçant sa pioche bien droite dans la terre meuble. Elles se trouvaient dans la forêt avoisinante, entourée par des arbres et des camarades de classe qui s'affairaient à ramasser des champignons pour un devoir de sciences.

- Je disais, demain après les cours, je pars aux Halles du centre-ville. Shopping. Tu veux en être ?

Miku secoua la tête.

- Non, désolée. Je peux pas, après les cours.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je vais courir.

Gumi haussa les épaules.

- Comme tu voudras ! N'empêche, cette habitude, elle est bizarre. En plus, ça t'a pris d'un coup, de te mettre à courir. Tu détestais le sport, je croyais ?

Miku ramassa une feuille et la fit rouler entre ses doigts, pensive.

- Non, pas vraiment. Certes, c'était épuisant, mais ça ne m'embêtait pas tant que ça. Et puis, je cours pour moi, pas pour toi, non ?

- J'ai jamais dit le contraire, Miku. C'est juste, que c'est venu si subitement... marmonna Gumi en époussetant son jogging bleu marine. T'as commencé en août, et c'est comme si c'était devenu une passion, pour toi !

- Je sais pas, avoua sa camarade. C'est une manière de me défouler. Toi, tu écris bien des chansons, non ? Moi, j'aime bien courir. C'est vrai, j'adore chanter toujours, mais...

Le regard de Miku se fit rêveur.

- L'adrénaline... L'oxygène qui remplit les poumons puis qui s'expulse depuis la gorge... C'que ça fait du bien. Si tu savais...

Elle s'accroupit au pied d'un arbre puis brandit tout sourire un champignon, un Reishi verni. Gumi croisa les bras, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- Tu fais ce que tu veux. Compte pas sur moi pour courir avec toi !

- Si tu fais jamais d'exercice, comment tu fais pour garder une taille aussi fine ? s'enquit Miku.

- Je réfléchis, contrairement à toi, ça consomme du sucre cette chose-là ! railla Gumi.

Miku soupira, amusée, et gratta la terre meuble de la forêt. On était désormais en octobre et l'air se faisait plus frais. C'est vêtus de joggings et de gants que les étudiants avaient été lâchés au beau milieu de la forêt ornant leur lycée, ce que leur professeur avait déclaré ouverte une chasse aux champignons et au lichen pour commencer une culture scientifique.

Ses deux amis étaient loin d'elle, certes, mais ils la contactaient souvent, par Skype surtout. Bien que ce soit elle qui parle en général, vu comment les jumeaux étaient peu bavards. Le décalage horaire était parfois embêtant, mais ils se croisaient assez pour pouvoir se parler au moins trois heures par semaine. Et puis, derrière leur masque impassible, Rin et Len étaient dotés d'un sens de l'humour inimitable et ne se se gênaient pas pour lui envoyer des liens tous plus absurdes les uns les autres. Chaque jour, Miku lisait avec attention leurs bêtises et éclataient de rire, puis se préparait pour aller sprinter plus de quarante minutes.

Miku avait pris l'habitude de courir dans son quartier. Sur les côtes, devant les champs, près des berges. Plusieurs fois on lui avait demandé si elle avait décidé de maigrir, de plaire à un garçon (sans vraiment penser à celui à l'écharpe tricotée et aux cheveux bleus), commencé un club ou voulait rejoindre celui d'athlétisme. En vérité, elle avait juste besoin d'expulser sa tête hors de son corps. Lorsqu'elle martelait le sol de ses foulées, elle ne pensait plus et c'était ce qu'il lui fallait.

Gumi s'acharnait à retourner la terre pour une raison qui échappait à Miku. En lisant l'expression frustrée qu'elle avait au visage, Miku comprit qu'elle laissait peut-être trop Gumi de côté.

- Hé... Je peux venir chez toi après les cours, aujourd'hui ? Je n'ai pas bien compris le... l'exercice trois du devoir maison.

Gumi l'observa un instant, avant de lui faire un grand sourire. Miku se sentit fière de ne pas avoir oublié leur message codé. L'exercice trois du devoir maison, c'était juste une excuse que leur petite bande ressortait tout le temps pour se retrouver chez l'un d'eux et papoter plutôt qu'étudier. Maintenant qu'elles n'étaient plus que deux, la tradition s'était peu à peu effilochée, mais Miku était prête à empiéter sur ses petits plaisirs pour garder son amitié avec Gumi.

Cette dernière hocha la tête avec enthousiasme, et, sa bonne humeur retrouvée, elle se mit à fredonner une jolie petite chanson que Miku avait entendue maintes et maintes fois ces derniers temps; c'était la sonnerie de Gumi. Tout en flânant dans les bois, Miku se laissa bercer par la douce brise d'automne et la voix suave de son amie, jusqu'à ce la classe ne se concerte pour compter leurs trouvailles.

* * *

x.x.x

* * *

Si Gumi aimait faire quelque chose d'autre que chanter, c'était bien la cuisine. Cette fille était un vrai cordon-bleu, quand bien même elle ait la curieuse manie de glisser des carottes dans tout ce qu'elle cuisait. Miku ne s'en plaignait pas tant que ça, assise à la table des Nakajima et devant une assiette fumante dont s'échappait un délicat fumet, même si elle préférait de près les poireaux aux carottes. Le matin même, les deux jeunes filles s'étaient échappées direction les Halles du centre-ville, illuminé par les lumières des fêtes de fin d'année, et s'étaient acheté des straps de portable en forme de leurs légumes préférés respectivement.

La chanson _pianissimo_ de marasy passait en sourdine depuis l'ordinateur— une merveille que Gumi avait trouvé sur Internet— et la télé affichait une Roue de la Fortune spéciale Noël. Miku observait les dents refaites du présentateur et les guirlandes en papier argenté avec dédain. On n'était que fin novembre mais tout le monde ne parlait plus que la nouvelle année. Ca l'embêtait car le nouvel an signifiait qu'elle allait devoir commencer à travailler à temps partiel. Gumi lui avait assuré qu'elle lui trouverait quelque chose, car elle avait déjà commencé à travailler, était plus âgée que Miku, d'un an seulement.

Gumi s'installa en face de son amie à la table et trempa sa cuillère dans le bouillon.

- Il faudra aller chercher Galaco entre-temps, déclara-t-elle après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil à son portable. Elle est en route mais elle ne sait plus ou j'habite après le pont.

Miku hocha la tête et avala une gorgée brûlante.

- Ok. Il faudra se couvrir hein, il fait frisquet.

- Frisquet, tu délires ? Y a carrément des stalactites qui pendent des lampadaires ! s'écria Gumi en agitant sa cuillère.

Miku pouffa à l'énergie de son amie puis entreprit de faire causette avec elle. Elle entendit un gros grondement et, d'abord croyant qu'il s'agissait du ventre du Gumi affamée, elle reporta son regard vers la fenêtre. Il avait effectivement commencé à pleuvoir.

Gumi leva un sourcil.

- Tiens, je n'ai même pas remarqué qu'il pleuvait... Quand bien même, vu le temps qu'il fait ? Normalement il neige hein ? Le temps est bizarre !

- C'est le réchauffement climatique, grogna Miku. Je suppose, ajouta-t-elle après un court laps de temps.

- Galaco nous dit qu'elle nous attend, soupira Gumi en lui montrant son portable. J'y vais...

- Attends, je viens avec toi, fit Miku en attrapant sa doudoune.

La jeune fille aux cheveux verts enfonça son bonnet orange sur son crâne qu'elle considérait hideux. En effet, elle avait voulu se les couper par elle-même. L'arrière de sa tête était dégagé. Si les mèches tombaient dru, elles rebiqueraient au mieux et cela lui irait très bien avec les deux qui lui encadraient le visage.

Dehors l'air était froid et l'eau tombait en trombes aveuglantes. Miku glapit et tandis que Gumi prenait un parapluie dans l'entrée, elle enfonça sa tête dans sa capuche. Ainsi protégée, l'eau lui frôla à peine le bout du nez. La terre était boueuse et peu stable. Elles échangèrent un regard.

- Avec cette pluie... commença Gumi, il va falloir se dépêcher. Je connais un raccourci.

- T'es sûre que ce n'est pas dangereux ? fit Miku en se dandinant d'une jambe à l'autre.

- Je pense pas. Allez, viens ! Plus vite on sera rentrées, plus tôt on sera en sécurité, autour d'un bon repas. Grouille !

Miku lui emboîta le pas. Elle aperçut dans la pénombre son amie grimper sur une pente verdie. Ses baskets glissèrent sur l'herbe humide, aussi posa-t-elle ses mains à même la boue et grimaça.

Elles marchèrent sur la pente un instant, jusqu'à ce que Miku n'entende un bruit mat au sol. Baissant les yeux, elle découvrit que son portable avait glissé de sa poche pour tomber sur l'herbe. Elle se pencha.

- Miku, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! cria Gumi. Fais gaffe, c'est dangereux !

- Quoi ?! s'écria Miku en retour, qui n'avait pas entendu.

La terre sous ses pieds sembla soudain s'effondrer.

Et elle se fit avaler par la gravité.

Tombée tête la première sur le sol, Miku vit des étoiles—

—puis tout devint noir.

.

.

.

* * *

une review/commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ?


End file.
